Movie Night
by pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: Shark is about to sit down to another Friday night alone when his best friend Yuma bursts into his apartment, having just had a huge fight with his boyfriend. One-sided Sharkbaitshipping with Photonshipping.


Over the sound of popcorn popping away in the microwave, Shark barely heard the door unlock until Yuma bounded in, an angry self-righteous look painting his face with all the hard lines that Shark found himself rather unfamiliar with.

"Whatever you're doing, I'm joining you," he announced when he reached the kitchen.

"Well, I was just gonna —"

"I don't care, I just need to do something that isn't gonna remind me of that jerk."

Shark blinked, then shrugged, leaning on the counter. "Whatever, just pick out a movie or something. I'm waiting on the popcorn."

Yuma stalked over to the movie cabinet and began shuffling through the choices as Shark watched him curiously from his spot in the kitchen. Exactly what kind of fight did the two reluctant lovers have this time? Ever since Yuma and Kaito started officially going out, the two had encountered problem after problem. Shark had actually seriously considered telling Yuma to break it off for good, but he didn't want to get in the middle of them. For all he knew, the subjects of their spats were stupid and not worth breaking up over. The microwave beeped, reminding Shark that he had a movie to watch, and he shook all the popcorn out into a bowl.

"Did you decide on a movie yet?"

"No."

Well, that was the most attitude he'd ever gotten from the boy since he'd met him. Usually he was all too compliant or stubborn depending on his mood. Now he was just… wet, actually.

It was then that Shark noticed it had been raining outside. "Want me to get you a towel? You're soaked."

"I'm fine, don't bother."

"You're gonna get a cold if you don't take all that off," Shark said as he walked over with the filled bowl of popcorn. "You're freezing as it is," he observed as he touched Yuma's bare arm with his free hand. "Take it off, I'll get you a towel."

Yuma kept his head down, focusing on the two action movies in his hands. "No."

"Why not? Do you want to get sick? You know Akari would kick my ass if I brought you home with a fever."

"I'm… I'm just not taking my top off, okay?" He bowed his head down and Shark could've sworn his voice cracked.

Shark sighed. "I'm going to get you a towel regardless. You're shivering like crazy, you're obviously cold. Dry off and then I'll get you the warmest blanket I have. Sound good?"

"Just… don't look at me," Yuma said, so quietly that Shark almost missed it.

"Sure thing."

As Shark left the room, he wondered what could be wrong. He still hadn't looked Yuma in the eyes this entire time, and normally Yuma was so focused on eye contact with the people he talked to. He was straightforward and brash and annoying, not dejected and shy.

What could have happened to him?

Just as Yuma had asked, Shark averted his eyes when he stepped back into the living room, a towel hanging loosely in his hand. "Here." It was then that he caught a glimpse of red, and it wasn't from the glint of the lamplight on Yuma's hair. "What happened?" he asked suddenly, leaning over to check Yuma's body for other red marks.

Yuma pushed him back. "Don't touch me!"

He sounded so pained and wounded. Shark didn't know what was wrong. "What did Kaito do to you this time?" he asked softly, kneeling beside the younger boy.

"He… he…" Yuma buried his head into the soft towel, letting the rest of it pool in his lap. "I don't know! He just took everything so fast and —"

"He what?"

"He tried to…" Yuma's voice dissipated into quiet sobs and Shark felt all of his emotions drain away, leaving only concern for him.

Shark knelt down and touched his shoulder. "Yuma, it's okay. You can tell me and then I can help you," he told him. "I'll even call your sister to see if you can stay over tonight if you want, I've got an empty room you can use."

Yuma's shoulders shook. "I just want a normal relationship…" he mumbled. "I don't want to have to choose someone over another."

Shark frowned and pulled Yuma into his chest, stroking his wet black hair. "Whatever you're going through, it'll be okay," he murmured. "Trust me, Kaito's a moron for making you choose between anything. He's nothing but a jealous bastard." He pulled the towel from Yuma's lap and draped it over his head. "Now go dry your hair and wash yourself up. I'll pick a comedy or something to cheer you up."

Yuma nodded and slowly stood up, legs wobbling a little before he steadied himself and made his way over to the bathroom. Shark watched him leave momentarily before he turned to his movie cabinet and pulled out a random DVD. He hadn't really had anything in mind when he decided that he was going to watch a movie, and he was almost sure that Yuma would probably be too wrapped up in his emotions to properly watch anything, so anything would do.

He slid the ESPer Robin movie into the DVD player and watched as the menu looped through its dramatic sequence of music and flashy visuals. Shark knew that he shouldn't be worrying about Yuma so much, but after a few minutes he wondered what was taking him so long. Getting up from the plush couch, he decided to check on the younger duelist. After all, if Yuma could pester him when he was down, why couldn't he do the same?

Shark abandoned all politeness when he heard a quiet sob from behind the door and opened it up only to see Yuma curled up with his back against the cabinet, crying into his fists. Again, Shark felt himself kneeling beside him. Wiping his tears away and hushing his hiccups was all he could think to do, and he hoped that he was helping at least a little bit. He owed Yuma that much at the very least.

"Yuma," Shark said, and the younger boy lifted his watery eyes to meet his. "Yuma, you don't have to beat yourself up over him. He's stupid. I'll help you clean yourself up and then we're watching a movie. It'll distract you and you're definitely staying the night no matter what Akari says, okay?"

"Okay," he sniffed.

Shark pulled some tissues out from the cabinet and handed them to Yuma, letting him wipe his tears. Sliding down next to him, Shark put an arm around his shuddering shoulders, pulling him close. Yuma let his head fall on to Shark's arms.

"I don't know what to do…"

"Then don't do anything."

Minutes passed and Yuma's tears subsided. Wordlessly, they got up and went back to the couch. Shark started the movie as Yuma pulled a blanket over them and once again positioned himself against Shark's body, as if he needed some kind of definite presence he could make sure wouldn't leave.

They barely got through an hour of the movie before Yuma fell asleep. Shark muted the TV and decided that there was no point in getting the guest room ready when the younger boy's hands were still clinging onto his arm, his breathing having evened out, and his face the picture of serenity.

Shark smiled sadly at him. "I love you," he whispered. _So when you've finally had enough of him being a jerk to you, I'll be here waiting._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: wrote this as a continuation to Okikage's Photonshipping fic! Here's the prompt she gave me:<strong>

_Shark is about to sit down to another Friday night alone when his best friend Yuma bursts into his apartment, having just had a huge fight with his boyfriend._  
><em> Now this is a problem for many reasons, the biggest being that Shark spends his nights alone because he usually can't spend them with Yuma and this opportunity might be too good to pass up.<em>

**This is also on my tumblr under my Sharkbaitshipping tag!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!  
><strong>


End file.
